


Steadfast Bonds

by Criaxis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criaxis/pseuds/Criaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartfelt story about Judy and Nick, about how they overcome their obstacles to be there for one another, through thick and thin. In the process they realize their true feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The story is primarily told through Nick's point of view, but Judy does have a lot of say as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for taking the time to read this!

 

_We are afraid to care too much,_

_for fear that the other person does not care at all._

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

 

 

***Beep***

_“Go away, I’m trying to sleep.”_ Nick complained.

 

***Beep***

**“** Why did I even get this thing?”  Nick mumbled as he lethargically slipped out of his rickety bed, his fluffy tail dragging behind him on the floor.

 

***Beep***

He slowly trudged towards the alarm, pain glancing with every passing noise.  The worn floorboards creaking with every step as he deftly maneuvered the piles of garbage and debris scattered on the floor.    The closer he got, the more he wished it would cease to exist. 

 

***Beep***

Nick picks up the source of the disturbance and flips the switch to the alarm.  He glances at the illuminated numbers on the clock, it reads Thursday, July 12th, 5:37 AM.

 

“Oh Fluff!  I have to meet up with Carrots at 6 to join her for a coffee at our favorite restaurant!”

 

Nick rushed urgently into the bathroom and flipped on the light.  He walked over to the shower and twisted the knob.  The rusty pipes groaned and the shower sprang to life assaulting his smooth auburn fur with a stream of hot water.  He always enjoyed a hot shower in the morning to clear his mind of the grog and awaken him entirely.  After quickly scrubbing his fur cleansing it of any filth, he stepped out and dried himself off with a nearby towel.  Now sufficiently dry, he proceeded into his bedroom to grab his brown khakis, favorite green shirt and his stylish blue striped tie.  He quickly slipped on his shirt and pants and made his tie. 

 

 _“alright slick, you are finally presentable.  Can we get a move on already?  Carrots is probably early as usual.  Best to not make her wait any longer than necessary.”_ He thought.

 

Nick scurried down the hallway from his bedroom to the door and exited, grabbing the key underneath the mat he locked it behind him and made his way down the steps and exited the apartment building into the brisk morning air of Savanna Central.  He makes his way down the few blocks of unkempt sidewalk when his phone started to ring with the tune Carrots insisted being his ringtone for her.

 

“I won't give up, no I won't give in”  
“'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again”  
“No I won't leave, I wanna try everything”

 

As much as nick enjoyed the song from the popular singer Gazelle, he should probably answer her call.

 

“Hey Carrots, how are you this lovely morning?” Nick asked.

 

“Well, I would be fine if you were here on time for once.” Judy chided.

 

Nick taken aback by her accusation snickered.  “Madam, please.  It is only 5:55, I still have 5 minutes to make it to Steerbucks for our meeting.”

 

 “With a work ethic like that, how are you going to survive police academy, and their strict early wake up time?” she asked.

 

Nick rounded the final block and walked past the crosswalk leading to the parking lot of Steerbucks.

 

“well,” Nick responded. “That’s why I have an alarm, and you to help me stay on track.”

 

“Nick, I won’t be able to—“ she was cut off by nick poking the back of her head from behind.  “Help you all the time, I will have morning shifts most days and won’t have time to remind you to get off your furry butt.” She said while putting away her phone.

 

“Never fear carrots, I will take the academy seriously.”  Nick said solemnly.  “We made such a good team during the Nighthowler case, it would be a shame to waste all my raw talent.”

 

Judy looked at him with a serious expression.  “I hope so, because I would love to have you as a partner.  but you need to put forth a lot of effort to get here.”

 

They both walked into the Steerbucks and ordered some espressos and found a booth to continue their conversation.

 

Nick sighed. “I know Carrots.  I promise I will graduate the academy.  If not for me, for you.”  Nick’s stated with a smile.

 

Judy’s ears turned a slight shade of pink, and became rather flustered by those last few words.  “Aww, nick.  You don’t know how much that means to me to hear you say that.”  She regained her composure, and proceeded.  “But remember this, you will never be alone when you’re there.  I will be rooting for you the entire way through.  You can call me whenever you want if you need some time to unwind, I know how stressful the academy can be.”

 

Judy’s last comment caused nick’s chest to get a warm feeling.  _“She believes in me so much; I can’t let her down.”_ He thought.

 

“Are you blushing Nick?  I don’t think I have ever seen your muzzle turn pink like that before.”  She continued.  “What happened to “Don’t let them see that they get to you.”?” She joked.

 

Nick tried to look away.  “ _Am I really blushing from a simple compliment like that?  Get yourself together wilde.  Where’s the sly fox façade you are used to hiding behind?”_ He stole a few peeks to look at Judy.

 

She had an appealing curvaceous body for a rabbit.  She is covered in a bright shade of gray fur, which if he had guess based upon the texture of her paws felt almost like velvet.  Her ears were sticking straight up giving her the appearance of being much taller than she actually was, but he found that adorable that she was doing this to try and get noticed more.  Not that she needed to, she was already a large focus of his life. She had lifted him out of the hole that his life had fallen into, hustling, petty crimes, and now felony tax evasion according to her.

 

“Helllooooo? Zootopia to Nick.  Do you read me Nick?”  Judy joked.

 

Nick didn’t realize he had been coyly sneaking glances at her for the last few minutes without noticing she had said something.  “Sorry Carrots, I seemed to have zoned out there.  I was too busy getting enthralled by that police officer outfit you are wearing; I was picturing how good I will look in one.”  He chuckled.

 

Judy’s ears turned several shades of pink at that last comment.  “Flattery will get you nowhere you dumb fox.”

 

“Whatever do you mean carrots? All I said was that I would look great in that outfit, anything else is all in your head you sly bunny.

 

Suddenly Judy’s police radio goes off.  “Attention all officers near Savanna square, we have a robbery in progress.  Assistance is requested.”

 

Judy grabs her walkie and stands up and glances at Nick, about to say something but gets cut off by Nick.

 

“Looks like duty calls officer toot-toot.”  Nick snickered.

 

Judy sighed.  “Why do the bad guys always try to rob a place so early in the morning.  Sorry nick, I have to go.”  She stood up and gives nick a big hug.  “you start the academy this weekend right?”

 

“Yeah, I leave Friday night so I can be there bright and early.” Nick said.

 

“I’ll try to be there when you when you leave, but you know the drill.  Criminals never sleep, or take vacations.”  She joked.

 

“Alright, Thanks Carrots.  Might want to respond to that page they did earlier, if I recall Bogo does not like to be left waiting.”

 

“Good point, bye Nick!” she yelled as she was walking out of the restaurant.

 

Nick sat there for a while and finished his coffee, after a few minutes got up from the booth and started his walk back to his apartment.  His mind left to analyze what he had said he started to question his approaches he had made.

 

_“Maybe I was a little too forward with my last comment.”_

 

As if on cue, Nick’s self-doubt piped up. “ _Maybe she doesn’t see you the same way you see her?”_

_“I can’t know unless I ask, but…”_

_“If she rejects you, you don’t want to lose your only true friend who understands us?”_

_“I just…don’t want to go through the pain again.  Of being alone.”_ He confessed to himself.

 

 _“Well, as we are right now, she probably wouldn’t even consider it.  We have to prove ourselves to her.  We will make it through the academy, and then we can ask her, but not before.”_ He resolved.

 

**Savanna Square, 6:45 AM**

 

Judy’s charger arrived to the scene of the crime with a low rumble, she quickly hopped out the side of the car and walked up to officers that had already arrived to the call.  Francine and Fangmeyer were already here.  Francine was a large elephant officer, who Judy admired for her hardy nature and determination to get things done.  In a lot of ways, Judy saw much of herself in Francine.  Fangmeyer however Judy knew hardly anything about, he usually kept to his own, and didn’t talk to many people if he could avoid it.  He was a large tiger that everyone had much respect for.  He had solved many cases by himself, and was recently paired with Francine.

 

“Officer Hopps reporting in.”  Judy proclaimed.  “What’s the situation?”

 

Francine turned around and acknowledged Judy.  “The criminals are held up in the botany shop and have barricaded the doors, making it hard to get in and apprehend them.”

 

“Do you think they are trying to steal more Nightholwers?”  Judy inquired.

 

“Hard to tell at this point,” Francine sighed. “But, if that is the case, we cannot let them escape with those flowers.  Not with it only being 2 weeks since Mayor bellweather was arrested for her crimes.  The public would go into a panic if they found out someone else was going to start targeting predators again.”

 

Fangmeyer glanced back and grumbled.  “Less talking, more law enforcing.”

 

 Judy and Francine both stared back at him in shock.  “Did he just…. talk to us?” they said surprised.

 

Judy glanced around trying to find some venue to get to the criminals, the building was made from old dilapidated bricks.  The glass windows to both sides of the door were barricaded by tables, obscuring most of their view.  But then Judy saw something the other cops failed to realize.  There was a fire escape ladder on the right side of the building they could use to enter from above.  Risky, but it would give them an access point, and the element of surprise.

 

“Over there is a fire escape” Judy explained.  “I can climb up there with Fangmeyer and we can take the emergency hatch on the top of the building.

 

“that could work, but what if the robbers are armed?” Francine questioned.  “You would be walking into this blind.”

 

“We can handle ourselves Francine.  Besides, I’ll have Fangmeyer with me.  You just need to make sure they don’t try to run when we flush them out.” Judy reassured her.

 

“Okay, but I still don’t like this.” Francine said.

 

Judy and Fangmeyer crept up to the right side of the building and pulled down the fire escape ladder.  Judy flew up the ladder swiftly, with Fangmeyer close behind.  They glanced around the flat top of the building and found the fire hatch on the back half of the store. Based on the positioning, that would place them in the storage rooms in the back.  Judy opened the hatch slowly, and peeked inside, the coast was clear. “I’m going in, cover me.” Judy said to Fangmeyer.

 

Fangmeyer nodded and held the hatch so she could drop in.

 

Judy landed as quietly as possible, breaking her fall with a roll as quiet as she could accomplish.  After she scanned the room and deemed it was safe, she gave Fangmeyer the all clear, and he dropped on down in a similar fashion.  As they approached the door, they could hear the sounds of the criminals in the next room.

 

“What will we do now?”  One of the robbers yelled. “The fuzz is outside, and has us surrounded.  How are we going to get the Nightholwers to the boss?  If we don’t, we’re as good as dead.”

 

“No use fretting over it now, we’re already caught.  As much as I fear the Boss’s wrath, theres not much we can do about it unarmed.”  The huskier voice continued.  “… Unless one of us purposely goes savage with it.  Then one of us might be able to get out of here.”

 

“…Fine.  I’ll do it.”  The first voice finally stated with finality.  “I got nothing left to lose.”

 

Judy couldn’t believe what they were even suggesting.  “ _To knowingly go savage just for the sake of getting information to their boss?  Who are they and what are they planning?”_

Suddenly the sound of glass being smashed could be heard in the other room, and a vicious snarling the time for stealth has passed, and Judy kicked open the door.  “Freeze!  You are under arrest for—“ Judy stared in shock at what she saw.  A large wolf on the ground bleeding from what appeared to be a laceration from his shoulder down to the top of his stomach. And a savage badger of some kind with a look of primal bloodlust in his eyes.  Without warning it leapt right at Judy.  She barely managed to move out of the way fast enough, and only sustained small gash across her left arm.  Fangmeyer grabbed his Taser and proceeded to shoot the savage animal while it was preparing to pounce again, and it convulsed violently, and passed out.  Judy slightly shocked by what just happened didn’t even realize she had got cut, the adrenaline in her veins forcing her to work in overdrive. 

 

“The suspects have been apprehended, one of them went savage, and the other is wounded, we need EMT’s stat.”  Judy yelled into the walkie.

 

“EMT’s have been dispatched officer Hopps, they will be there soon.”  Clawhauzer said.

 

Fangmeyer cuffed the savage animal to a nearby pipe, and walked up to Hopps and knelt down.  He pulled out a piece of fabric and tied it around her arm.  Judy hadn’t even noticed she got cut by the badger.  “Oh... thanks.  I was so caught up in the moment I didn’t even realize.”

 

“You need to be more careful Hopps, I may not be your partner, but you should try to avoid unnecessary risks.  You don’t need to prove to everyone how much of a cop you are, we already know.”  Fangmeyer said while they were alone.  He walked off to remove the barricades so the EMT’s could access the wounded.

 

“ _I need to be more careful.  I can’t go off and get myself  hurt and make Nick worry.  He has too much to worry about with his academy training.”_ She thought to herself.

 

 _“He needs me just as much as I need him.  We may not be partners yet, but, I don’t want to put him through any more pain.  He deserves so much more.”_ Judy was called out of her thoughts by Francince.  “Hopps! Come on over, the EMT’s have arrived, and they want to have a look at your arm.”

  

 

 


	2. Departure

 

 

**Nick’s Apartment, The Following Afternoon.**

Nick sat on his bed and stared at the room with a strange sense of apprehension, taking in every detail as if it was the last time he would see this room.  Heaps of clothing were littered across the floor in an archaic piles daring some foolhardy passerby to try and wrest what secrets lie within.  The Spruce hardwood floors had a timeworn appearance to them, creaking with the slightest application of pressure from even the smallest of mammal.  The walls were a faded burgundy color, several parts of the wallpaper were torn and ragged.  Nick got up and walked to the antique desk in the corner of the room, it was easily the most prized possession in his den, it belonged to his father before he passed away from an aggressive disease that plagued his hometown before they moved to Zootopia.  He stood there and stared at the desk with a morose expression for a few moments and continued on out the room.  Scattered on the walls of the hallway were a few portraits of him and his family, consisting primarily of Nick and his mother.  Nick’s father had passed away while he was a little kit, so he had little memorabilia of their family as a whole.   As he started towards the living room he heard a Thud on the door, there was only one person who would knock on his apartment door, Finnick would just enter as he pleased.  More thuds rang upon the door.

 

“Hold on Carrots, you don’t need to knock down my door.  That would be very unprofessional of you, breaking and entering and all.”

 

With a few deft movements of his paw, the locks on the door unfastened and he opened the door for her.  “I told you I was leaving later tonight, it’s barely past 4 PM.  No heroic escapades to Tundratown to take out some crime organization?” Nick chuckled.

 

Judy stood there and gave him a playful jab in the arm.  “No heroic feats of grandeur for me today, the crime lords have been on their best behavior unfortunately.  “Besides, is it wrong of me to want to visit my best friend before they are sent off for 3 months?

 

“No harm meant Carrots, I just wasn’t expecting you to arrive for another hour or so.  I haven’t exactly had a chance to tidy the place up is all.” Nick sheepishly admitted. 

 

Nick moved aside and allowed Judy to enter his apartment, while she was passing him by he noticed the bandage wrapped around Judy’s left arm.  He could smell disinfectant, and a slight tinge of blood coming from underneath the gauze.  After she had passed him and made her way into the living room, he shut the door and walked in with a serious expression on his face.

 

“What happened to your arm Carrots?  Are you okay?” Nick asked with genuine concern.

 

“Oh this, it’s nothing.  I was called in to stop a robbery in progress and one of the criminals got his hands on some Nightholwers.”  She paused for a moment.  “He… Ingested them on purpose knowing they were cornered.”

 

Nick looked appalled by what she had just said.  “He went savage on purpose?  Why would anyone in their right mind do that?”

 

“I heard them say something about how they had to get the Nightholwers to their boss, but apart from that, there’s no leads.”  Judy said while she sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

 

“Well, you know what they say, the good guys always win in the end.  Knowing how zealous you are with your job; I doubt they will be in business much longer.” Nick said while he was walking on over to the sofa.  He sat right next to Judy and paused for a moment, and gazed at her with a solemn expression.  “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

 

Judy stood up, and walked over to a pile of discarded wrappers and started cleaning the room, clearly flustered by his last comment.  “Y-you don’t need to worry about me.  I can take care of myself you know.  I had the same academy training you’re about to do.”  Judy exclaimed.  “Now, will you help me clean up your place?  If your living room is this messy, I can only imagine what your bedroom looks like.”

 

Nick chuckled.  “Whatever you say officer, wouldn’t want any burglars to be offended by my disorganization in my 3 months of absence.”  Nick began to pick up various forms of debris and throw some misshapen clothing in a rolling hamper on the other side of the room.  He stole a few glances back at Judy while he was working, she was already almost done with cleaning the room by herself.

 

“ _Jeeze, she works fast.  I know she’s a bunny, but that’s got to be record breaking.”_   Nick thought.  “ _Although, she must have plenty of experience helping clean up after her brothers and sisters back at home.  I have a hard time cleaning up after myself, I can’t imagine how she does it for 250+ siblings.”_

Judy turned around and saw nick had worked around a third of the room, and sighed.  “You need to pick up the pace mister, you’ll be left in the dust with that level of dedication.”

 

Nick looked down, and shrugged.  He slowly started walking towards the hallway to go to his room when Judy started to approach him with her paw outstretched.

 

“Nick, I-I’m sorry, I know—“ she was cut off mid-sentence by nick tossing a shirt off the ground at her face.  After she managed to free herself from the shirt, she saw Nick snickering in the hallway.  Her face turned red with annoyance.

 

“You should see your face right now Carrots, I got you good.”  Nick laughed for a few moments, then his face turned serious.  “Seriously though, don’t worry.  I will do my best to be a valedictorian just like a certain bunny.”  Nick started towards his room but Judy stormed past him and cut him off before the door.

 

“How can I not worry when you act like this.  All I want is for you to pass with flying colors.  If you act like this at the academy, you will get kicked out within the week.”  Judy yelled.  Her nose was twitching, a sign that she was in fact quite upset about this.  “Do you not see that I care about your future?  I want you to prosper and exceed everyone’s expectations.  Not just because you’re a fox, but because I know you are a good person and deserve so much more.”

 

Nick stood there speechless.  “ _Where did this sudden outburst come from?  Does she really care that much?_

_“Maybe there is a chance she wants to be more than just partners, best to not push the matter currently though._   Nick sighed, and crouched down to look at Judy at eye level.  “Okay, I’m sorry.  I will take this seriously, but I stand by what I said earlier.  I will strive to do my best, of this I promise you.”

 

Judy gazed into his eyes and discerned without any doubt he was telling the truth.  There were very few moments when he wasn’t wearing that mask he always had on, trying to make it seem like nothing phased him, but she could clearly tell this was one of those moments.

 

Nick sat there and stared at her for a few moments and said “I know my face is extremely handsome, but there’s no need to stare Carrots.”

 

Judy snapped out of her little analytical pause and said.  “Sorry, I was just taken aback by the fact you said something with complete sincerity.”  She paused.  “But I just want to say, thank you Nick, you don’t realize how much that means to me.”  Judy’s ears turned a slight shade of pink.

 

Nick laughed and stood up, he walked to the door and opened it.  “Silly bunnies, always so emotional.”

 

Judy walked around him and entered the doorway.  “Sweet cheese and crackers!  When was the last time you cleaned your room Nick?”  she asked incredulously.

 

Nick chuckled.  “If I told you Carrots, you’d probably never come back.”

 

**Nick’s Apartment, 2 hours later.**

“And with this, we are finished.”  Judy stated proudly.  Nick’s apartment had been transformed from a heap of everything associated with the word clutter to a pristine spot free apartment that you would see in one of those house hunting shows on ZooTV. 

 

Nick sat there and rolled his eyes.  “It’s not like you will be living here anyways; I still don’t see the major importance for getting it hospital grade clean.”  He pulled out a suitcase from underneath his bed and started packing it with all of his newly cleaned clothing and amenities.

 

Judy paused for a second, and glanced away.  “Actually, that’s one of the things I wanted to ask you.  With you being away for 3 months, how are you going to maintain the rent payments for your place?  You aren’t hustling anymore, so I doubt you have anywhere near the same amount of income from before.”

 

Nick stopped packing his clothing into his suitcase for a second and looked at her.  “ _Is she asking what I think she’s asking?”_    He resumed putting the clothing in the suitcase.  “Well, I do still have all that extra cash from my Pawpsicle business I had going with Finnick.”  He put the last of his supplies into the suitcase and shut it and flipped the lock on with a click.  “Why the sudden interest in my den anyways?”

 

Judy walked on over to nick’s bed and sat down next to him.  “Well…. I was wondering if you would want…. me to watch your home for you while you’re away.”  Her skin was visibly red underneath her short gray fur.  “I have been looking for an excuse to get away from Bucky and Pronk.  Besides, my apartment is further away from the precinct.”

 

Nick sat there with a shocked expression on his face.  “Was _she really was asking if she could move in with him?”_  Nick quickly regained his composure.  “While that is indeed an unexpected, but thoughtful offer, what will you do when I return?  This is a one-bedroom apartment, and I would never have you sleep on the couch.”

 

Judy sat there and digested what he had just said.  “I suppose you have a good point.”  Her expression turned morose.  She had feared he didn’t want her in his life in the manner she had thought.  She sat there and wallowed in rejection.

 

Nick noticed the sudden change of demeanor and expression on her face.  “ _Aw crap, I’ve seen that face before.”_ Nick thought.  “Well, I suppose my room is large enough where we could probably fit in two beds comfortably now that it is actually clean, though I have to wonder why you would prefer this old building compared to the modern one you live in.”

 

Judy was instantly broken free from the funk that she had fallen into from what nick had said.  “Well, it certainly isn’t in the best shape as it is right now, but given some time and effort while you are away, I’m sure you would be surprised what I could do to the place.”  Judy continued.  “Do you really mean it though?  I know this is a tad sudden, I don’t want to feel like I’m imposing too much. 

 

“Okay, you win Carrots as per usual.”  Nick sighed.  “I’ll contact my landlord and let them know our arrangements.”  Nick got up from his bed and walked out of the room with his phone.

 

Judy sat alone on his bed and thought about what she had just set in motion.  She had coerced Nick into allowing her to be roommates with him.  No small feat to be sure, he wouldn’t technically be living with her until 3 months from now, but that was something to look forward to.  Judy looked down the hallway at Nick as he talked with his, and soon to be her, landlord and studied his expression.  He didn’t seem to be overly annoyed by this development.  Nick looked up and saw her staring at him and smiled that crooked smile he loved to do and gave her a paws-up. 

 

Nick walked back into the room and sat down next to Judy.  “You’re all good to go, the landlord just wants an upfront payment early next week for the month.”  He glanced at Judy who was sitting unusually still on his bed.  If he knew one thing about Judy, it’s that she never stopped moving.  “What’s on your mind Carrots?  I figured you’d be ecstatic by the news.”  Nick grinned.  “Not getting cold feet are you?”

Judy glanced up at Nick and stuttered.  “A-as if you dumb fox.”  She regained her composure and nearly whispered.  “I was just thinking of how much quieter it will be the next few months without you here.”

 

Nick sat there stunned by what she said briefly.  “Judy, It’s not like I’m disappearing off the face of the planet.”  He placed his paw on her shoulder.

 

She raised her paw and placed it on Nick’s.  “I know it’s only temporary, but it doesn’t change the fact I am fond of the reality.”

 

Suddenly the alarm on Nick’s phone rang.  Nick pulled it out and glanced at the message displayed on the phone.  “Train station will depart for police academy in 1 hour.”

 

Nick glanced over at Judy.  “Looks like it’s time for me to head on out to the train station, do you want to be there to send me off to hell?” He smiled his crooked smile.

 

Judy stood up and walked to the door and glanced back.  Her voice was filled with a mixture of emotions.  “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”

 

**Zootopia Metro Station, 7:45 pm**

Nick and Judy exit the Bus into the fading sunlight casting its final glimmer over the horizon.  They have arrived at the Zootopia Metro Station; it was bustling with activity even at this time.  Animals of all sizes and species cluttered the Plaza leading to the trains themselves.  Nick glances around taking the place in.  He has never been to this place before, or at least to his recollection.  Judy however was already one step ahead of him pulling his paw in the direction of the receptionists.  Nick had noticed ever since Judy had gotten with him in the bus station she had remained very quiet.  Her demeanor was careful and calculated, but he could tell she was still distraught.

 

“ _What should I say?  On one hand she seemed really happy for the fact that I was going to become her partner and officer, but now she seems more conflicted with me leaving.  I don’t want to leave her in a state like this.”_ Nick racked his brain trying to find some phrase to try and clear her gloom.

 

Judy glanced back at the fox she was tugging behind her, she could tell he was trying to think of something to say.  How she had been acting lately clearly had been sending him mixed signals, but it’s entirely truthful to how she felt about this entire situation.  She wanted him to aspire to be the best he can be, and succeed where everyone else thought he would fail because he was a fox.  But, on the other hand, she didn’t want him to go for selfish reasons.  She felt happy around him, one might even say he made her feel complete.  “ _I’m not being fair, making him feel guilty because I want him here.  He should aspire and try to succeed like I have.”_ Judy paused for a second and let out a sigh.  Nick just about stumbled into her after she stopped so suddenly.

 

Nick managed to stop himself from tripping and falling on top of her at the last second.  “Whoa! Sorry fluff, I wasn’t expecting you to just suddenly stop.”  Nick walked to her side and glanced down at her. 

“Are you alright Judy?”

 

Judy mustered the best face she could and looked up at him and gave a warm smile.  “I’m alright now Nick, sorry for making you worry.”  She continued walking forward and approached the receptionist.

 

The receptionist sat at the desk and loomed over Judy as she approached.  She had to lean over the desk to get a good glimpse of Judy.  “Hello miss, do you have a ticket for a ride today? Or are you here to purchase one?”

 

Judy gazed up and replied.  “Not me ma’am, my friend here is purchasing a ticket to the ZPD police academy in Greenshire.”

 

The receptionist glanced up at nick and gave a puzzled expression.  “A fox going to a police academy?  What is this world coming too?”  She takes the money from Nick and hands him a ticket and gestures them to continue through the gate beside her.

 

Nick stood there unphased, he expected this to happen.  Foxes were uniformly mistrusted by almost every resident of Zootopia.  Most of the bias against his species wasn’t even well founded, but nearly everyone practiced the same bigotry against him.  Nick just walked past the receptionist and through the gate.  “ _No reason making a fuss over it now, I’ll make them see that not all foxes are shifty in due time.”_

 

Nick glanced behind him and saw Judy past the gate, her face was scrunched up and her nose was twitching in frustration as if the comment had been made about her rather than him.  Nick just gave her a glance that silently communicated that it wasn’t worth the effort and to just let it slide.  But he knew Judy better than that.  She wouldn’t just let it drop, and would try anything to rectify the issue.  Nick walked back and grabbed Judy’s paw and continued towards his train’s platform.

 

Judy glared down at the floor as she walked with Nick.  It wasn’t fair that he was treated this way; it was no different than how she had been treated when she first started her career at the ZPD.  Nobody respected her abilities purely because she was a Bunny.  “It’s not fair that others are treated unfairly because of their species.  Nobody should suffer because of preconceptions of an entire species.”

 

“Never let them see that they get to you, Carrots.”  Nick paused for a moment and continued.  “I am not just giving up and letting people decide what I am and who I am, I am going to the academy to prove to them all that you really can be anything.  Never forget that.”

 

Judy huffed with frustration but knew he was correct and calmed down.  “I know; it just gets under my fur every time I see it regardless.”

 

After a few minutes of walking they had finally reached the platform when an overhead announcement was made.  “The train leaving for Greenshire will be leaving in 5 minutes. All passengers please report to the train platform.”

 

Nick set down his bags and knelt down next to Judy making his face level with hers.  “I guess this is the last time we will see each other in person for a while.  Remember, if you ever need me, you have my number.  I will try my hardest to try and answer when I’m not face first in some mud during a training exercise.”  Nick gave that sly grin of his and reached out and hugged Judy.

 

Judy just about broke into tears after what he had said, her bravado was holding for now, but she was not certain for how much longer.  “ _I can do this.  Just don’t let him see that he’s getting to you.”_   She thought.

 

She returned the hug and gave a cheer.  “Go kick their furry tails and show them who’s boss!”

 

Nick stood up and gave an exaggerated bow.  “As you command ma’am.”

 

Nick proceeded to pick up his suitcase and walk over to the train to give the associate his ticket and enter the car.  He walked over to the main car with the dome and sat down.  The conductor spoke over the intercom.  “Alright ladies and gentlemammals, we are now leaving for Greenshire.”  The train made a jarring motion as the engine started and the train slowly stirred to life.

 

Judy stood there at the very end of the platform looking at Nick in the dome of the train.  Frozen there watching her best friend leave to make his future.  She was consumed by a confusing mixture of happiness and sadness.  The last ounce of her Bravado was fading fast.

 

As the train started to move Nick glanced back through the glass where Judy was standing.  Shortly after, he wished had not looked back at all because this is what he would remember the most about this day.  Judy stood there with a tear sliding down her face.  The last thing nick wanted to see ever again was just this.  Judy stood there crying, because of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write, but i am happy with how it turned out. Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far, and i appreciate all the Kudos!
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading and see you in the next one!


	3. Prejudice and Perseverance

**Train to Greenshire, 10 minutes later.**

 

Nick sat on the train’s bench slouched over, his head and muzzle entrapped within his paws, his ears were flat against the back of his head.  He had messed up; he had hurt her again.  Nick contemplated calling her.  He hated how every tear he saw on her face was like a knife straight to his heart.

 

“ _It was only a matter of time till’ you would hurt her again slick.”_ Nick’s inner pessimist chimed in.  “ _But, at least she was crying for the fact she wasn’t going to see you for a while, and not that you are never going to see her again.”_

Nick found solace in knowing that this was only temporary.  He had scored high honors on the entry exam to get into the academy, because of this instead of a grueling 9 months in the academy which was the standard length, he only had to do the 3-month course.  “ _I don’t know if I could survive being in the academy for 9 months”_ Nick mused.

 

Nick raised his head from his hands and his ears perked up, he heard faint whispers. He only made out a few words, but it was enough for him to fill in the blanks.

 

“Whats a fox......Academy.”

 

“He probably cheated….”

 

“I hope I don’t get paired with him.”

 

“He won’t last…”

 

Nick sat up and released a breath.  He  donned the mask he had grown so accustomed to wearing.  He had expected this, hell, he even hoped it would come to this.  It would make him proving them wrong all the more satisfying.  His phone started vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and glanced at it.  Judy’s face was on the screen.  He clicked open the message.

 

“When you get to the academy, look for Stella.  She’s the polar bear instructor.  I asked her a favor to help you settle in.  She was my instructor when I was going through the academy.  Anyways, TTYL.  I gotta pack up my stuff and take it to your place. :)”

 

Nick smirked, even now she was looking out for him.  That was one of the things he liked most about Judy, she always put others before herself, but it also infuriated him at the same time.  She deserved so much more than she allowed herself.

 

Nick began typing a message back to Judy.  “You wound me Carrots, I’ll have you know us foxes are highly adaptable to any situation.”

 

“20 minutes until arrival at Greenshire.”  The train intercom exclaimed.

 

Nick slouched back and glanced out the windows of the train.  He had not been outside of the city in at least 15 years.  It was almost surreal seeing fields of green instead of a grid of concrete.  The countryside was a lush green, hills rolling over one another like an ocean, to be broken up by the mountains in the distance.  The sky was a bright blue color in contrast to the land beneath.  Nick couldn’t remember the last time he saw this much of the sky.  It was always blocked by an innumerable amount of buildings and skyscrapers.  He sat there in awe of what had lain beyond the walls of Zootopia this entire time.  Sure, Zootopia had all of the primary biomes in the sectors of the city, but they were artificially created to meet the needs of the city’s inhabitants.  The landscape out here, it was free and vastly untamed.  Nick couldn’t help but wonder why Judy would want to move to Zootopia. “ _I’m glad she did decide to chase her dreams however; I’d still be hustling Pawpsicles if she had not.”_ He thought.

 

Nick sat there and pondered things that could and couldn’t have been if she had not decided to chase him into that Elephant ice cream parlor.  “ _Amusingly enough, an act of misplaced prejudice, though benign, had ended up changing his life for the better.”_ Nick chuckled.

 

“Attention passengers, we are about to arrive at Greenshire, please grab your luggage, and prepare to disembark.”  The conductor said over the Intercom.

 

Nick stands up and retrieves his luggage from the side of his seat and begins wandering towards the train’s exit doors.  He glances around as he makes his way to the door, and notices a few of the other residents of the train doing the same thing.  A few of them were evidently not from around here, as nick was sure he looked the same way.  There were a variety of animals, both Predator and prey alike.  There were a few wolves, a Lynx, and what looked like a few rabbits. “ _Well then, looks like you may have inspired some more Bunny Cops Carrots.”_ Nick stifled a laugh. Nick glanced up and saw a large brown bear standing in the back of the group, his eyes focused on Nick.  He knew that expression, He was being scrutinized by the bear, wondering why he was here.  Nick shrugged and glanced away.

 

The train slowly came to a halt, and the doors slid open allowing the passengers to depart from the train.  Nick was one of the first ones out, not wanting to linger in the crowd, he immediately went to the receptionist at the train stop.  “Hello ma’am, could you please direct me which direction the Greenshire Police Academy is located?”

 

The receptionist smiled and handed him a map of the town.  “When you exist the train station, take a right and follow the main road, it will be a large complex surrounded by a brick wall, and a large metal gate.” She paused for a second, and then continued.  “though, I am a little curious.  I’ve never seen a fox go to the academy before.”

 

“I bet you haven’t ma’am, I intend on being the first.”  Nick sighed.

 

“Well, best of luck to you.  I have a few friends here in the shire that are foxes.  They don’t get treated fairly compared to most predators.  What you are doing is great, and I hope what you’re doing will set an excellent example of how unfair it is.”

 

Nick was stunned.  He had expected the comment about him being a fox, not the following ones however.  It was humbling seeing that not everyone mistreated those of his species purely because of a what they were.  Nick returned the smile.  “Thank you, the praise and words of encouragement mean a lot to me.” 

 

Nick placed the map in his pocket and began walking towards the door when he heard someone start yelling.  Nick glances back and notices that a few of the mammals he saw on the train that had been whispering about him were in an outrage and were occasionally pointing at him.  Nick continued walking and exited the building.

 

**Greenshire Police Academy, 15 minutes later.**

Nick glanced out of the taxi window and saw a wall of red bricks fast approaching.  He had finally made it here.  After a few more minutes the car came to a halt and the driver turned around and said “Here we are, the Greenshire Police Academy, that’ll be 15 dollars’ sir.”

 

Nick pulled out his wallet, handed the cash to the driver and exited the vehicle.  The cab drove off and quickly disappeared into the hillsides.  Nick stood there in front of the large black wrought iron fence that stood intimidatingly before him.  Nick’s ears perked up and he heard the faint sound of another vehicle coming, he glanced over and saw a bus approaching, undoubtedly the rest of the his soon to be peers.  It was undoubtedly a good idea he had chosen to grab a taxi and get a ride alone here, judging by how they had been reacting at the train station.  Unfortunately, he didn’t have any other way of avoiding them, soon he’d have to deal with whatever their issues with him were.

 

The bus approached and came to a stop behind where Nick was standing, and the doors swung open.   A procession of approximately 15 mammals came out.  True to what he had predicted, the ones he appraised on the train were in fact attending the academy, including the bear that was focused on him alone.  Nick went and opened the gate and entered the academy grounds.  Several of the other animals followed suit right behind him.  Nick was about halfway to the buildings in the back of the compound when he felt a painful tug on his tail.  Nick quickly glanced behind him, His ears were flat against his head in irritation and he shot a glare at the perpetrator, a gray timber wolf.  “What the fluff was that for?  You of all mammals know how painful, and…wrong it is to pull on someone’s tail!” Nick spat.

 

“Just wanted to make sure it was real, I mean, a **Fox** at a Police Academy?”  The timber wolf exclaimed, his voice filled with sarcasm and venom.

 

Nick was beyond outraged.  It was one thing to make sidelong glances, taxonomist comments, or shun him entirely.  But to blatantly pull his tail, or attack him in any way physical?  That was crossing the line.  Nick started to growl without realizing it.

 

“Sure you didn’t run through some of them Nightholwer plants fox?  That’s one mighty savage glare you have going there.”  The timber wolf threatened.

 

Nick opened his muzzle and exposed his fangs, about to let the wolf really have it, but he stopped before he could do anything.  A memory had made him freeze in place.  One single thing rang in his mind like a clarion call.

 

  “ _Never let them see that they get to you.”_

He immediately stopped baring his fangs and took a step back.  He had almost failed before it began.  He realized that was the wolves’ intention from the beginning.  He wanted Nick to attack him so he could get him kicked out of the academy.

 

  “ _I really am a dumb fox Judy, I almost ruined everything we had worked for the second I arrived.”_  Nick chastised himself.

 

Suddenly a large muscular Polar bear came running between Nick and the wolf and with a very powerful and commanding voice started yelling.  “That’s enough of this.  This is a place to learn how to stop disputes like this from happening, not perpetuate them.”  She glared at the timber wolf.  “Don’t think I didn’t see you pull on the Fox’s tail and instigate the dispute.  If I ever see anything like this again, you can consider yourself expelled from the Academy, Am I clear?”

 

The wolf stood there dumbfounded.  He glared up at the Polar bear that was helping a fox.  “Why are you defending that…”

 

The Polar bear cut him off with a ferocious roar.  “ **AM I CLEAR!?** ”

 

“Yes Sir.”  The wolf begrudgingly responded through gritted fangs and walked off back into the crowd of mammals that had gathered to see what had happened.

 

The polar bear turned around and looked at Nick.  “I saw you on the tipping point there, you were only a few seconds away from tearing his throat out.  The fact that you had the discipline to calm down at a second’s notice, and back off shows me a lot about your character.  I have the utmost confidence you will become a splendid officer once you’re done here.”

 

Nick felt a warm feeling in his chest to hear such high praise from an instructor.  “Thank you sir, that means a lot to me.”

 

  She paused for a few seconds and continued.  “Ah, where are my manners, I’ve not even introduced myself yet.  I’m Stella, the physical activity instructor here at the Academy.  You must be Nicholas Wilde, it’s not every day we see a fox come into these walls.  Judy called me a little while ago, informed me you would be arriving shortly.  She actually predicted something like this to happen, someone confronting you, that is.”

 

Nick glanced down.  “Of course she predicted something like this to happen.  After all, a Fox can’t go anywhere without causing trouble for simply existing.” Nick mumbled.

 

“Well, that’s why you’re here isn’t it?”  She stated in a matter of fact way.

 

Nick looked up at her his ears pressed all the way to the back of his head and his tail limp against the back of his legs, his face filled with a mixture of shock and disbelief that she would say that so bluntly.  “Do you hate foxes too Sir?”  Nick managed to allow to escape his muzzle.

 

Stella looked at him like he had spoken another language.  “For how sly Judy made you sound, you are being a little bit dull right now.”  She laughed.  “No, I meant You’re here to show them that Foxes are not some blight on the world correct?”

 

Nick looked up at Stella, a blank stare on his face while he tried to process what he had just heard.  After a few seconds he rebounded managed to give her the answer she was hoping to hear.  “Yes sir, I want to show them all that I have what it takes to be one of the best officers…no…one of the best foxes the world has seen.”

 

Stella smiled and gave him a salute.  “Glad to hear it, now with all the sappy stuff out of the way, let’s rejoin the rest of the class and get you all settled in eh?”

 

**Greenshire Police Academy Dormitories**

 

Stella and Nick walked into the dormitories.  The common room was large and luxurious, there were tables and chairs all around.  What appeared to be a fireplace on the far side of the room commanded most of the attention.  It was large and the mantle it supported was intricately decorated.  The floors were a dark hardwood, probably spruce if Nick had to guess, but most of the open space was covered by a large red circular rug encompassing the center of the room.  Stella broke Nick’s concentration on analyzing the room by leading him over to the door on the other side of the room that led to a longer hallway.  “This leads to the rooms you will be staying in while you’re here.  We don’t have enough rooms for one mammal per room, so you will have to have a roommate.  I hope that this won’t instigate anything like what happened in the courtyard.”  Stella stated.

 

Nick glanced at Stella and gave a gave a reassuring nod.  “I don’t intend on letting that happen again.” Nick yawned and stretched a bit. “I’m tired, I think I’ll go find my room and unpack and prepare for bed.”

 

Stella nodded in agreement and handed him his Key.  Nick glanced at the key in his paws, the little plastic card attached to the chain read 6B.  “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow at…when is roll call again?”  Nick asked sheepishly.

 

Stella rolled her eyes.  “0600 hours on the dot, don’t be late.  You might be Judy’s friend, but I have no tolerance for laggards.”

 

“Damn, here I was hoping to get myself some beauty sleep.”  Nick chuckled.

 

“I’m sure you’ll manage somehow Wilde.”  Stella said as she walked out of the dorm.

 

Nick proceeded down the hallway, and approached the door to room 6B.  He unlocked the door using the key and entered the room. There were large beds in the corners of the room, with a single dresser in the middle of the room on the far wall.  A large window encompassed a third of the wall in the center behind the dresser.  The room was faintly illuminated by a lamp on the dresser.

 

“Well, isn’t this a quaint little living space. Certainly a lot more spacious and high class than I anticipated, Judy made it sound like it was as bad as my apartment had been.”  Nick began to unpack his luggage into his half of the dresser.  After a few moments of him organizing his belongings, he heard the door’s lock click and the door swing open.  Nick turns around ready to greet his roommate when he stops dead in his tracks.  On the opposing side of the room was the large brown bear that had been staring at Nick this entire afternoon.  Nick decides to try and break the ice and outstretches his paw towards the bear.  “Name’s Nick Wilde, pleased to meet you…?”

 

“Chris.  Chris Vicar.”  The large bear’s voice rumbled.  He looks at the outstretched paw and remains still.

 

Nick noticing that Chris had no intention of shaking paws, lowers his arm and shrugs.  Nick turns around and finishes unpacking, placing his suitcase underneath the bed.  Nick hops on the bed and lays back.

 

If Nick had to guess, Chris was on the younger side, probably anywhere from the ages of 18-22.  The bear stood about half of Nick’s height above him, bears usually got a little bit larger when fully grown.  Nick had noticed that Chris was wearing some designer brand clothing, not exactly on the cheaper end too.  Most importantly however, he had noticed the frequent glances and stares he had received from him.

 

Nick looks back at Chris, and sure enough he was unpacking his luggage, but every once in a while, he shot a glance backwards towards him, making sure he was still there.  Nick sighs, and sits up at the edge of his bed.  If he was going to spend 3 months with this guy, he’d have to at least understand what his deal was.  “Hey, Chris.”  Nick says.

 

Chris turns around and notices the fox was speaking to him, and wanted to say more.  “Yes?”  the bear grumbled.

 

“I’m going to be blunt about this, what’s the deal with those long stares you’ve been giving me all afternoon?”  Nick inquires.

 

Chris stops what he is doing right after Nick finishes.  “Do you really want to know?”

 

“Wait! On second thought!...”  Nick shot a grin.

 

Chris looked at him with a blank stare, clearly not amused with the sarcasm.  “Do you want me to answer you or what?”

 

Nick’s grin faded.  “Okay, yes.  I genuinely want to know what up.”

 

“I was curious why a fox was here in the academy.  I have been trying to figure you out this entire time.”  He paused.  “Why are you here?”

 

There it was again, not that Nick was surprised.  It always ended up being connected to “what’s a fox” in some way.  He had noticed something different in how he answered though, he stated he was curious, not against.

 

“Well, that’s a pretty weighty conversation for out first time meeting.  I’ll give you the short version for now, as we should really catch some shut eye.”  Nick continued.  “I’m here to change the world in a way.  As you have no doubt noticed, foxes have a bad rep for simply existing.  I’m here to change that.   Becoming an upstanding citizen, and protecting the public that has been putting us down is the easiest way to prove it.  Gotta’ lead by example after all.”

 

Chris sat there.  That had not been the reaction he was expecting, but nevertheless didn’t entirely believe it.  “I see.  Forgive me if I don’t believe you, that’s a lot to take in at once.”

 

“That’s fine, I don’t expect many to believe me, but it will make the outcome that much more worth it.”  Nick replied.  “Anyways, I’m beat.  I’m going to sleep, talk to you later.”  Nick laid down on his bed and faced the opposing wall, the light turned off shortly after.  Nick reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a picture of him and Judy.  He felt reassured by looking at the picture.  “ _Just you wait Judy, I’m on my way.”_

**One week later.**

Time began to meld together, the first few days had been long and arduous, Nick getting accustomed to the various environments Zootopia had to offer, and how he was expected to be able to function to the best of his ability regardless of the locale.  Before nick had realized it, a week had passed without him noticing.  The week had been long and tiring for him, slightly easier towards the end.  He was excelling in the bookwork aspects of his courses.  He had expected as much based upon his entry exam scores.  The physical training aspects of his courses however, had been less than exemplary.  Nick had struggled with almost every single exercise, some because he wasn’t as fit as other mammals, others because of his size in comparison to others.  But he didn’t let that stop him.  After all, Judy had made it through the Academy, and was Valedictorian to boot.  Even then, Nick felt discouraged by his progress.  It had only been a week sure, but he felt like he should be doing far better.

 

**Nick’s Room, 8:00 pm**

Nick was laying on his bed, staring at the picture of Him and Judy smiling after they had solved the Nighthowler case.  It had been a rough week, and all Nick wanted to do was just give up, but he knew that wasn’t an option, not anymore.  “Little miss try everything” had infected him with her refusal to give up.  Nick smiled and felt a soothing sensation throughout himself.  He was glad he brought this picture, it helped him get through his roughest days and move onto the next with a healthy and positive mindset.

 

Chris unlocked and opened the door, he proceeded to walk over to his bed and lay down on his bed and relax.  He glanced over at Nick, and noticed he was looking at that photo of his again.  He had noticed he always looked at it after a particularly long day.  Chris opens his maw about to ask him something when he is cut off by Nick.

 

“You’re curious as to what this picture is, aren’t you?” Nick asked him without looking away from the photo in his paws.

 

Chris was surprised he just casually inquired something from him, they had not talked to one another since the start of the academy.  He was also a little surprised he had guessed his intentions right away.

 

“Err- Yes.  How did you know?” Chris asked with genuine honesty.

 

“Everyone has a tell, whether it be for telling a lie, or wanting to know more, or just having something bothering them.”  Nick stated flatly.  “You shift your ears to the side.”

 

Chris was surprised to hear this, did he?  He could feel his ears doing exactly what he had just said, almost immediately without him thinking about it.  How did he know this?  Had he been paying that much attention to him all this week?  And even then, how could he come to realize something like that so fast.

 

Nick laughed.  “You’re doing it again, furball.”

 

Chris glares at him.

 

“Here, take a look.”  Nick sits up and pads on over to Chris and hands him the Photo.

 

Chris holds the photo in his paws and examines it.  It has Nick in the background with a small gray rabbit in front of him wearing a ZPD issue uniform.  They are both smiling and Nick is in the back giving her a second pair of bunny ears with his outstretched paw behind her.  Chris instantly recognizes the rabbit.  How could he not?  She was responsible for solving the Nighthowler case.

 

Chris glanced up at Nick and began.  “What are you doing with the _Heroine of Zootopia_?”  He inquired with extra emphasis at the end.

 

“She’s the one who inspired me to prove that foxes shouldn’t be treated the way they are.”  Nick said with a very determined tone to his voice.  “You could say she’s the reason I’m even here today.”

 

Chris looked at him with an incredulous expression for a few seconds.  “A bunny inspired you?”

 

“Strange world we live in eh? A Rabbit cheering on a fox.”  Nick chuckled. 

 

Chris gave him a sullen expression.  “How can you be friends with her, after what she did to us predators?”

 

Nick was surprised by what he said, but he didn’t let it show.  “What do you mean? She solved the Nighthowler case.  She caught Bellweather framing predators.”

 

“That damned press conference of hers.  Ever since that, I have gotten sidelong glances from everyone.  For those 3 months, I was treated like a criminal for being alive.”  Chris growled.  “Then she just comes back, solves the case, and we’re all supposed to just forgive her? Act like she didn’t do anything to us?”

 

“She didn’t handle the situation well, I acknowledge that, but it isn’t her you should harbor animosity against.  Despite what transpired, it was Bellweather who was at fault, never forget that.”  Nick quickly replied.

 

He knew all too well what he was saying, and how he felt and sighed.  “I understand, believe me, I do.”  Nick paused.  “I was there when she gave that speech.  It was heart wrenching listening to her blame all of it on the predators and their “Biological urges”.  I couldn’t believe what I had heard come from her mouth, after what we had accomplished.”

Nick walked over to the window and stared out at the landscape outside.  “Judy and I both helped to solve the Nighthowler case, she needed someone with connections, and I happened to know everyone.”  Nick paused waiting for Chris to make a comment, when none came he continued.  “I walked out on her after the press conference.  I couldn’t believe what I had heard.  I felt so…betrayed.”

 

Chris stared at Nick, and he could swear he saw beads of moisture forming at the corners of his eyes.  This was pure honest raw emotion; he hadn’t expected this from a fox.  He paused for a second and amended what he was thinking, He didn’t expect this from Nick.

 

“Over the next 3 months, I reflected over a lot of things.  At first I was angry, I had finally found someone who believed in me for who I was, only to have her dismiss me as _just a Predator_ -Nick turned around and looked at Chris-But, I realized she didn’t look at me that way.  I just wish I had realized it sooner.”

 

Chris lowered his head and managed to let a question leave his muzzle.  “Did something happen?”

 

“Two weeks after the press conference I decided I wanted to apologize for how I acted, and try and get her to forgive me.  I had realized I had been a terrible friend, explain that I should’ve listened.  So I went to the ZPD Precinct and asked to see her, only to find out that a week prior she had resigned from her dream job, and left Zootopia altogether.”

 

 Chris glanced up at Nick, he could see pain coalesce in his eyes as he prepared to tell the next part of his story.

 

“After I heard she had left and quit her dream, I just kinda broke.  I didn’t want to do anything, be around anyone anymore.  Just as I had begun to believe in myself, I had pushed it away because I was blind to what I had.”  Nick grimaced.  “3 months later I was sitting underneath a bridge I had been lounging at, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.  at first, I dismissed it as my mind playing tricks on me again, trying to tear old scars.” 

 

A single tear slid down the side of his muzzle.

 

  “Then she appeared at the top of the bridge.  At first I still didn’t believe this was real, it had to be a dream.  I had no reason to believe any of it was real and it would all go away in a few seconds.  But, it didn’t.  She persisted, as he remembered her doing all the time back then.  She started crying begging him to forgive her, claiming that she was just a dumb bunny, and that she needed his help.  And after all this was said and done, he could hate her again.”  Nick wiped the tear away from his muzzle.  “She had taken the very words I wanted to say to her out of my mouth.”

 

Nick sat back down on his bed, and looked at Chris.  “We teamed up again after that, and solved the case.  Everyone knows the rest.”  Nick glanced away, and spoke with a subdued tone.  “You still don’t believe me do you?”

 

Chris sat there, conflicted.  He had never really been completely against foxes, but he didn’t really trust them because of what he had been taught.  He had never actually been wronged by a fox.  But there it was nagging him to just say No, in fact he did not believe him.  But, he could also tell that he was being sincere with that entire story.  He shrugged and looked up at Nick. 

 

“I Believe you.”

 

Nick sat there frozen.  He had not expected that response.  He managed to tear his gaze from his paws to Chris.  Was he being genuine?  The cynical side of nick immediately started firing theory after theory trying to disprove his honesty.  “ _He’s probably just saying that to get us to shut up.”_

 

_“Probably, but you can’t hope to inspire trust without giving it first.”_ Nick responded to his self-doubts.

 

Nick finally broke out of the stupor he had fallen into, Chris was staring at him.  A slightly worried expression on his face because he had not responded for apparently a few minutes.  “Hello?”  Chris said again, with a slight tinge of irritation in his voice.

 

“Sorry, I had my mind elsewhere for a second.”  Nick replied.

 

Chris went to hand him the Photo, and once nick went to grab it, Chris paused for a second and didn’t let go.  “I just wanted to say…Sorry.  I know I shouldn’t act the way I had.”  Chris raised his other paw and scratched behind his head.  “I have to ask though, why are you so open to me about what happened to you, to someone who was acting like a Taxonomist?”

 

Nick shrugged.  “I don’t think you’re a bad person.  The fact that you are open minded enough to have even had a conversation with me showed that much.  Besides, sometimes you have to make a leap of faith.”

 

“A leap of faith?”  Chris asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

Nick looked at him his ears were standing straight up and grinned.  “It’s something I learned from Carrots, sometimes you have to learn to trust someone else before you can trust yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how long this chapter took to write, i had a lot of things come up the past 2 weeks, and i wanted to make it up to you guys with an extra long chapter. Thanks again for reading my story, and i hope to see you in the next one. 
> 
> My Tumblr is http://wildehoppz.tumblr.com/ for anything related to my story.
> 
> Comments, Criticism, and Kudos are as always much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time, Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for considering reading my work! this is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction, so please have a little consideration. Constructive criticism is always appreciated to help make the further chapters even better! Have a great day!


End file.
